Jake Ten?
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Jake and Ben switch places! Well, sort of. Jake doesn't have dragon powers, but he finds the Omnitrix. Ben has dragon powers and is on his way to NYC. I've also tossed in Emma Long because so many people like her. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I have had a really great idea, so I decided to write a fanfic! Yay!  
Okay, this fanfic is sort of a switch. Jake Long finds the Omnitrix, and Ben Tennyson is the kid with dragon powers. But, to mix it up even more, I have decided to bring my OC, Emma Long, into the game. She was never captured by the Huntsclan and has already successfully defeated both the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan (without killing Rose, who is still her brother's girlfriend). She has developed her oracular powers so much that she can become intangible, invisible, and still see the future and stuff. Ask me why later. Oh, and Ben is 13, like Emma and Jake.  
Yeah, the title sucks.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Jake Ten?

In a wooded area, somewhere in New York (the state)-

"Jake?" Emma's voice floated out into the night. She went outside the camper to find Jake standing still, looking up at the night sky. She nearly cried. Jake wasn't a dragon, and he was so upset about it that Emma couldn't even begin to describe. He was looking at the star, tracks left by dried tears on his cheeks. She stood next to him. Together they saw the shooting star, saw it fall toward the Earth and land with a shattering _BOOM_.

"Let's go check it out," Jake said eagerly, no longer somber. He ran into the trees. Laughing, Emma followed him, until her eyesight faded.

"Oh no." Immediately she was struck with a sense of foreboding. She was having another oracular episode. She couldn't see while she was in them, so she called for her twin.

"Jake?" There was a rustling sound and Emma felt Jake grab her hand.

"I'm here. Let's go see the meteorite now," he said and led Emma toward the crash site. When they got there, he led Emma to a fallen log and let her sit down. The sense of foreboding was stronger now.

"Oh man. This is so cool, Emma," Jake said and there was a hissing sound.

"Wow," Jake said. Suddenly, Jake shouted. Emma was terrified.

"Jake?"

"It's okay, Emma. I'm all right."

Jake's need to take care of his temporarily blind sister had overridden his terror at the thing that had jumped at him and attached to his wrist. He sat down next to her and felt her fingers trace the watch-like thing.

"What's this?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Emma felt her eyesight beginning to return. She blinked once, twice, and she could see Jake clearly, looking at her. She looked down at Jake's wrist and gasped. She knew that Jake couldn't see the strange aura that outlined the watch thing. She traced it gently with one finger.

"It's- it's otherworldly," she said quietly. Jake examined it.

"Yeah, it is pretty out of this world, huh?" Emma shook her head.

"No, it's alien. It's alien technology." Jake looked up at his twin. She was dead serious. And she was the type of person who would know.

* * *

Somewhere that I don't know where, but heading toward NYC-

Ben Tennyson idly turned his hand into a claw and back again. He was bored.

"So, where are going again?" he asked, turning to face his Grandpa Max.

"New York City. I know someone there that can help you control your powers," Grandpa Max called back. Ben turned back to his hand and started transforming it again.

"Cool." The camper or trailer or whatever continued its long, steady trip toward NYC.

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 sighed and leaned back in her chair. Now that she had this idea down on virtual paper, she could work on The Two Kinds of Halfas… right after she finished her English and German homework and practiced her cello. She made a face, and opened a new document, ready to start her research on smallpox.

**

* * *

Um, this was just sort of an introduction. Yeah, the Ben part isn't very long, but I figured the part about Jake finding the Omnitrix was more important. How Emma knew it was alien I have no idea. But then again, who knows the limit of her knowledge?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, some notes.  
****futureauthor13: Thank you!  
****Luiz4200: Really good question. Yes, it is like "Gwen Ten", but a bit different. This one involves the multiverse theory. I couldn't think of a way to explain your question, so I've written a special flashback for you! About your other comment, Jake complains about his dragon duties, but everyone knows he can't really live without them. And not having them in a family of magical reptiles where even your twin has magical powers? Pretty rough.  
Reminder: Jake, Ben, and Emma are 13. It makes it easier and less messy.  
Please R&R!**

Jake Ten? Chapter Two

Flashback-

_Ben remembered the first day of summer, when he had found the Omnitrix. Now he had traveled back in time again, but something was different. The Omnitrix never came. And a few days after, he discovered he had dragon powers. But something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to have dragon powers. _

* * *

In the dream corridor-

Emma Long waited for the other Emma. She had discovered the other Emma while exploring the multiverse theory. The other Emma had also been exploring the multiverse theory, so it turned out pretty well. The two girls were very close.

"Hi Emma!" shouted Emma as the other one hurried toward her. The other Emma had lavender highlights in her hair. **(A/N Yes, this is Emma Long from my other stories)**

"Hi!" She sat down next to the plain Emma.

"So, what happened today?" Lavender Emma asked.

"Jake found some sort of watch thing. It's alien technology," Plain Emma replied. Lavender Emma froze.

"A watch-like thing?" she repeated.

"Yes." Lavender Emma shuffled around in her bag. She always brought her bag with her. She finally pulled out a magazine. She flipped through the pages until she came to an article on DNA.

"Is this the watch thing?" she asked pointing to a picture.

"Yes." Lavender Emma took a deep breath.

"This cannot be good." Plain Emma frowned.

"Why not?"

"When magical DNA mixes with alien DNA, horrible things can happen." Lavender Emma replied.

"But my Jake doesn't have magical DNA," Plain Emma said, puzzled.

"Yes he does. He just can't access it. The Omnitrix has alien DNA in it. Who knows what would happen if the two combined?"

"The Omnitrix?" Plain Emma asked.

"The watch."

"Oh. Oh no!" The light bulb went on in Plain Emma's brain. She looked at Lavender Emma.

"What would happen?" Lavender Emma took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"Your universe would be ripped apart at the seams. And because mine is entwined with yours, mine would be ripped apart too." Plain Emma took her cue.

"And because there are other universes connected ours, they would be destroyed as well!" Lavender Emma nodded grimly.

"Yes. We have to figure out a way to get the Omnitrix off Jake before he uses it."

"But someone is coming over tomorrow," Plain Emma argued. "I won't have any time."

"Who's coming over?"

"Ben Tennyson."

"That's perfect!" Lavender Emma exclaimed.

"How?"

"In my universe, Ben Tennyson has the Omnitrix. And because his connection to it is so strong, he'll know about it in your universe!" Plain Emma grinned.

"I'll talk to him."

"I'll find a way to get it off Jake." The two Emmas shook hands and departed to their various universes.

* * *

n NYC-

Emma woke up.

They had arrived home late last night, and Ben Tennyson was supposed to be coming to Gramps' shop today.

"Dragon Up!" Jake opened the door to her room.

"Oh. I see you got up," he said dryly.

"See you later," Emma said and flew out the window.

* * *

At Gramps' shop-

Ben Tennyson opened the door. The bell jangled.

"Hi," a girl said. She was standing behind the counter. She walked over to Ben.

"My name's Emma."

"Ben Tennyson." Emma's eyes grew a fraction wider, then went back to their normal size. Grandpa Max came in. The bell jangled again, and Emma glared at it. It stopped jangling.

"Lou Shi is in the back," she told Max. Max went into the back. Gwen had come in with Max, and was now perusing the merchandise.

"Don't break anything!" Emma called out to her.

"I won't." Emma went back behind the counter and took out a magazine. Ben was about to join his cousin when he saw the magazine's title. He walked over to Emma.

"You know about aliens?" he asked. Emma nodded. She had opened the magazine to a certain page.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked. She was pointing to a picture.

"The Omnitrix," Ben breathed. Emma nodded and looked into Ben's eyes.

"I can help you get it back."

* * *

**  
Now we understand why Jake shouldn't have alien technology. Go figure. Of course he'd destroy the entire multiverse. He is sorta clumsy anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luiz4200: You'll have to wait and see!  
I don't own AD:JL or Ben 10. I do own Emma, though. Both of them.  
What do you think about the multiverse theory?  
I don't own Ben 10 or AD:JL. Or the multiverse theory.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Jake Ten? Chapter Three

In Gramps' shop-

Ben stared at the girl.

"You know?" he whispered. Emma nodded again.

"Yes. I know you are Ben Ten, who you are supposed to be. And you are not supposed to be a dragon."

"But how do you know?" Ben asked. Emma smirked.

"Let's just say I have my sources." Gramps and Max emerged from the back.

"I'll see you later Ben," Max said to his grandson, then left with Gwen tagging along behind him.

"Emma will teach you your first dragon lesson," Lou Shi told Ben, who nodded. Then Lou Shi went back. Emma grinned.

"Dragon Up!" Ben stepped backward at the sight of the lavender dragon towering over him. Then the dragon dipped her head.

"Hop on," it said in Emma's voice. Ben obliged.

* * *

At the Long residence-

"Haley, be quiet!" Emma shouted at her sister. She and Ben were in the backyard. Haley stuck her tongue out at her and then ran into the house. Emma sighed.

"All right, now we're going to start with-" Emma was interrupted by Jake's voice. He had walked into the backyard and was fiddling with the Omnitrix.

"Hey Emma, what do you think this button does?" Jake asked as he moved his finger to press it. Both Emma and Bens' eyes grew wide. Emma gestured with her hand and a pile leaves fell out of nowhere on top of Jake. Jake emerged, spitting leaves.

"Thanks," he said, glaring at his twin. Then he went back into the house.

"Okay, now we're going to start with this: turning into a dragon."

"Sweet! But I thought we were gonna talk about the Omnitrix."

"We are, but in a place that's only accessible by flying." Ben nodded.

"Oh."

Ben did exactly as Emma said, and after a couple of tries, a green dragon was in his place.

"Sweet!"

"Follow me." Emma took off, and Ben followed her unsteadily.

* * *

In a super cool hiding spot that I won't say where it is because Emma told me not to-

Emma shed her dragon form easily and effortlessly, like a snake shedding an old skin. **(A/N Well, a dragon is sort of like a snake…)** It took Ben a few tries with Emma's coaching. When he was finally human again, he shivered.

"That was not fun," he said. "There is no way that I was supposed to have dragon powers." Emma sat down on a moss covered rock and looked out of the mouth of the cave. The entire of NYC was spread out below them like a map. Ben turned and saw the view.

"Wow."

"I know." Emma then turned her head, obviously upset. "I hate it."

"Why? You live there," Ben asked. Emma's lip curled with disgust.

"It's just so… awful. All that pollution, all the noise, all the people. Sometimes I just want to scream. But I know I shouldn't." Ben was curious.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, all the windows in the city would shatter, and maybe a few of the more fragile buildings," Emma replied. Then she patted a rock next to her.

"Sit down." Ben obeyed.

"What do you remember about the Omnitrix?" she asked.

"Most of it," Ben admitted.

"What do you recall?"

"The aliens I could turn into and their names. But for some reason I can't remember how to use it," Ben said, his face turning red. Emma covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. When she finally controlled it, she smiled.

"That's all right. Many of us forget the simplest things. But they come back to us in the end."

"Oookay." Emma handed him the magazine she had been reading. She flipped the pages until she came to the article about the Omnitrix.

"Here. Read this," she said. Ben looked at the article. It looked very complex.

"Um, maybe I actually do remember some of the stuff now," he said, edging away from the technical article. Emma snorted.

"Yeah, right." She pointed at the page and mumbled a few words under her breath. She handed it back to Ben.

"Better now?" Ben scanned article. It was like translating Greek into English.

"Tons."

"Good." Emma stood up. "You read that. I have to go meet somebody."

"Who?"

"That's confidential information," Emma replied and headed into the back of the cave. She lay down on the floor and began to sleep.

* * *

In the dream corridor-

Lavender Emma saw Plain Emma appear out of nowhere.

"So?" Lavender Emma asked. Plain Emma grinned.

"Ben remembers most of it. I gave him the rest of the information." Lavender Emma grinned as well.

"Excellent."

"So how did your research go?" Plain Emma asked. Lavender Emma winced.

"Not so good."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. I couldn't find anything! I'll keep looking, though. You just make sure Jake doesn't use the Omnitrix. I've got a potion brewing that should do the trick for the other part of our plan." Plain Emma nodded.

"Good. I'll…" Plain Emma's voice faded as she woke up. Lavender Emma frowned.

* * *

Back in the secret hiding spot-

Ben was shaking Emma frantically.

"Emma, wake up!" She finally woke up and her eyes opened blearily.

"What is it?" Ben gulped and pointed outside the cave.

"Harpies." There were hundreds of them, waiting just outside the cave borders. Emma sat up.

"How did they get here?" she asked.

"I don't know. They just showed up, like, _pop_." Emma frowned.

"But…" Then her eyes moved over them all. They looked exactly the same, like clones. She breathed out in relief.

"They aren't real. They're just an illusion." Ben shook his head.

"Could an illusion do this?" he asked and pointed to a nasty scrape on his arm. Emma's face grew pale.

"Real harpies." Unknowingly, she broadcasted a scream of pure terror to Jake.

* * *

At the Long residence-

Jake's head jerked up. He could hear Emma's scream of pure terror echoing eerily through his head. He gasped and started to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

"_I'm coming, Emma,"_ he thought to his sister desperately.

"_No! It's fine. Ben and I can handle this. Just don't mess with the watch."_ Jake stopped. Why was she preventing him from using something he knew could save her?

"Too bad, Emma," he muttered. Then an invisible force pushed him from behind, slamming him against his bedroom wall. He groaned and picked himself up. He looked at the Omnitrix. Too late. He had lost it. He slammed his head against the wall in frustration.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Back at the secret cave-

Emma was standing in front of Ben. She could hold off the harpies, but not for long. She needed help. She searched her mind for anyone that could help her. Anyone. A slow grin spread across her face as she took out her cell phone. She speed-dialed a number, then held her phone up to her ear.

"Danielle? Yeah, can you and Danny come over here? I need some help."

* * *

**Now that was unexpected. But a cell phone plays an even larger role near the end, trust me. You'll be surprised. Well, maybe you won't. It depends.  
Please review! Reviews are the only things that keep me writing! (if not, they help)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank futureauthor13 for her help.  
To Luiz4200: Emma was sort of pressed for time. She never really got a chance to tell him not to, and Jake probably wouldn't have believed her.  
I don't own Ben 10, AD:JL, or DP, yada yada yada…  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Jake Ten? Chapter Four

At the Sugarapsa Hotel (four star) in NYC-

Danielle closed her cell phone. It was really lucky that she and Danny were in New York. They had been investigating a haunting which had actually been a stupid prank. They were staying a little longer, however.

"Danny?" Her 'cousin' surfaced from the pool.

"Yeah?"

"Bit of trouble. Emma needs our help." Danny sighed and went back underwater. He had met Emma Long a few years ago, and she and Danielle had been friends almost instantly. Danny went ghost underwater, and then surfaced invisibly. He went outside, where Danielle was waiting for him.

"They're right here," Dani said, pointing to a map she had snagged. Danny snatched it out of her hands and Dani shrugged. She floated upside down for a little while and stared at the hotel's sign.

"Hey, it looks sort of like Asparagus from here," she said, giggling. Danny was not in a mood for giggling. He quickly righted his 'cousin', who glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Come on," he said and took off. Danielle stayed behind for a brief moment while she looked at the Asparagus Hotel, then followed quickly.

* * *

At the secret hiding pace-

Ben was behind Emma. He knew that she was more powerful than him, but he wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself.

"Ben," Emma started. He walked toward the edge of the cave.

"Why haven't they gotten in yet?" he asked.

"I set up a simple warding hex that should prevent them coming in, but if one gets in, then they all follow," Emma said wearily. Ben looked all around the cave frantically.

"Hex? Where?" Emma put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Hex isn't here. You don't need to worry. A hex is a type of simple charm," she explained. Ben looked at her. She seemed exhausted.

"You don't look so good," he began.

"The spell is draining me. Harpies are very powerful magical creatures. It takes a lot of energy to fuel a spell that can keep them away, even if it's simple." Just then a bolt of green ectoplasm hit a harpy. The harpy screeched and disintegrated. Several other ectoplasmic blasts followed and the harpies took the hint. They took off, screeching. Two ghost kids landed just outside the cave.

"Hi Emma," said the girl. She looked about ten years old. Emma waved back and collapsed. Immediately the boy grabbed Ben's shirt and pulled him face to face.

"What did you do to her?" he screamed in his face.

"_If only I had the Omnitrix,"_ Ben thought longingly.

"Hey!" Emma had stood up again. "Let him go, Danny Fenton." The ghost boy, Danny, let Ben go, and Ben fell down on the cold stone floor.

"Ouch." Ben picked himself up. He really felt sick now. He turned his head to look at the scratch, which was throbbing, and winced. It was no longer a bright angry red, but a sick, putrid green. Emma ran over to Ben and winced as well.

"I- I don't think I can heal that. I know someone who can, but she can't get here. Unless…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"Unless what?" Ben asked through gritted teeth.

"No. It won't work." Ben collapsed back on the floor of the cave as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

At Gramps' shop-

Ben woke up and blinked away the fog off sleep.

"What happened?" Emma's face appeared in his line of view. She bit her lip.

"Dani, Danny, and I got you out of there, but I don't know what to do about your wound." Ben glanced at his arm and ignored that fact that Emma had said 'Danny' twice.

"But you bandaged it," he said.

"Yes, but that won't heal it long term. Only one person I know of can save you, and she doesn't even live in this universe," Emma said sadly.

"You mean, she's like an alien?" Ben asked.

"No, I mean she lives in the next universe over. I can communicate with her, but she can't come over here, and I can't go over there," Emma said wistfully. Ben thought about this for a second. After discovering the Omnitrix, and the whole alien thing, separate universes sort of paled in comparison. He didn't have much trouble believing it.

"Hey Emma," Jake said as he walked into the room. His eyes doubled in size.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Harpy injury," Emma said. Jake looked at the Omnitrix.

"I wonder if this could help…" he began.

"Don't!" Both Emma and Ben had shouted at the same time. Jake glared at the two of them.

"You're just jealous, Emma. You're jealous that I found this watch thing, and won't let me use it. Well, I've had it with you!" he shouted at his twin. Then he turned on Ben.

"And you're in on it too!" He stormed out of the store. Ben heard an odd noise come from Emma. He looked at her, and realized what it was. Emma was crying.

* * *

In the universe next over-

Emma looked up. Her black and lavender hair swayed as she felt the ripple pass through.

"No," she whispered to herself and looked at the potion she was working on. It wasn't finished yet, and the other Jake Long didn't trust the other Emma any more. She would have to work faster.

* * *

Back in the other universe, at the Long residence-

Jake stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Here he was, with alien technology, and Emma wouldn't let him use it. Who knew what he could do with it? He sat down on his bed. Well, he meant to, but he missed and landed on the floor. Hard. He picked himself up. No doubt Emma had done that too. It didn't matter any more. The next time he got a chance to use this watch, he was going to. And no one, especially Emma, was going to stop him.

* * *

Back at the universe next over **(A/N Boy, am I doing a lot of universe switching) **-

Emma bit her lip. The potion needed to sit for two hours now. But she didn't have two hours! She sighed and let the potion stew for a while. She would have to do the best she could.

**

* * *

Not good…  
** **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own AD:JL or Ben 10! Or DP! Those TV shows belong to someone else. Someone who is definitely no DragonPrincess19.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Jake Ten? Chapter Five

At Gramps' shop-

Ben silently promised himself that he would punch Jake for what he had done to Emma. How could he hurt his twin like that? Emma was sitting on the floor now, reading a magazine. As she was reading it, she played with a necklace she was wearing. Ben noticed a small vial on the cord.

"What's in that vial?" he asked suddenly. Emma jumped a little bit.

"Oh. This has water from the Fountain of Youth in it. I visited there once with my family. I keep it with me for emergency purposes." Ben frowned as a memory tried to surface in his mind. But his mind wasn't doing so well. It was fogged by pain. Not to mention that each moment he had the dragon powers, he felt more and more nauseous. Just then, Emma's cell phone rang.

"_It started when an alien device-"_ Emma answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Ben could hear muffled voices on the other end. Emma sighed.

"No, Danielle. It's perfectly fine if you leave. Well, if your plane leaves in 15 minutes, you'd better hurry. No, seriously. It's fine. I can handle it. Bye." She closed her phone with a small _snap_. She smiled at Ben.

"We're on our own now." Then she turned away.

"Emma?" he asked. She was staring at the wall. Ben looked too, but there wasn't really anything worth staring at.

"Emma?" he repeated. She turned to him.

"It's Jake. I have a really bad feeling." Just then, a harpy burst in through the window.

* * *

In the next universe over-

Emma felt a twinge. She looked up from her potion again. Her brother, who was lying down on the couch, reading her alien magazine, also looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"First of all, that's _my_ magazine. You don't need to worry about the Omnitrix." Emma strode over and snatched the magazine out of his hands.

"Hey! The Omni-what?" Emma smirked.

"Exactly my point." Then Emma felt it again. Only this time it was larger. This wasn't a twinge. It wasn't even a ripple. It was a tsunami.

"Second of all, I need to make a call." She opened her phone and speed-dialed. A few seconds later, she was talking to someone. Really fast.

"Thanks." She ended her call.

* * *

Back in the other universe-

Emma screamed as she avoided the harpy by inches.

"Back off!" she shouted and a force field exploded into being around her. Then it flickered out. Her long hair was no longer in a neat braid. Instead it was strewn around her like a wave of black. **(A/N Think Katara during her battle with Master Paku. Oh, and I don't own Avatar)**

"Get away!" Blasts of energy burst from her hands and she threw them with the speed and aim of a Major League baseball pitcher. More harpies began to pour into the shop.

"I hate Tuesdays," Emma growled as she threw a disc of energy that neatly sliced off a harpy's head.

* * *

At the Long residence-

Jake sat up straight. Emma was in trouble. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and then decided against it. If he had to, he would use it before battle. He grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the house.

In the other universe at Gramps' shop-

Jake was openmouthed. A portal had appeared out of nowhere, followed by a girl in Chinese type clothing.

"Thanks again, Drya," Emma said, smiling. The girl waved her hand.

"Don't mention it. After all, if your universe gets destroyed, then so does mine." Jake sat up straight.

"What?" Emma waved him away.

"It's all right Jake. It's alien stuff. You don't need to concern yourself with it." She followed Drya into the portal, and the portal winked out of existence.

"I should have chosen aliens," Jake grumbled to himself.

* * *

Back in the other universe-

Emma was slowing down. She was getting weaker.

"Get away," she growled at Ben. But Ben shook his head. He couldn't have even gotten up if he had wanted to. He felt that sick. Finally Emma collapsed with a gasp. The harpies formed a circle around them. Then Jake burst through the door.

"Time to see what this can do," he said as he fiddled with the Omnitrix.

"No!" Emma gasped. But Jake wasn't going to let Emma's 'jealousy' get in his way any longer.

Jake punched the Omnitrix.

* * *

**You were right, Luiz4200! But what will happen now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahem. Sorry if some people are not happy about the lack of The Two Kinds of Halfas being updated. I have had writer's block for that story for quite a while now. I am sorry.  
I don't own AD:JL, Ben 10, or Avatar. Those belong to Disney, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon. Not me.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Jake Ten? Chapter Six

On the last episode-

Eh. I presume there is no need for a recap? Good.

* * *

At Gramps' shop-

Emma waited. And waited. There was no boom, no explosion, no feeling of being ripped apart by her very seams. She looked up. And gasped.

A glittering green portal was floating in the middle of the shop. Two figures were climbing out of it. One fell on her face.

"Ooph! Drya, do you always have your portals floating two feet above the floor?" asked a familiar voice.

"I've been working on it. This is only floating one foot above the floor." The figure that had fallen sat up.

"Hi Emma," said Lavender Emma. Plain Emma grinned.

"You're here! How did you get here? And how come we haven't been ripped apart by our very seams yet?" Lavender Emma laughed and held up her hands, the universal (multiuniversal?) gesture for 'slow down/you're going too fast'.

"To answer your questions, in order. I got here because my friend Drya here, the one and only dreambender, opened a portal for me. Then when we got here, she froze time so no one would be ripped apart by their very seams."

"A dreambender?"

"I can bend the very fabric of space and time," Drya replied. "I use the term dreambending because I first used my talent to control dreams." Plain Emma still looked confused, so Lavender Emma spoke up before she could ask another question.

"The portal will only stay open for so long. We'd better get to work. You remove the dragon powers from Ben," she said. Plain Emma nodded and stood up. She walked over to Ben and held her hands above his frozen figure, like someone feeling the warmth of a fire. Multicolored mists began to swirl out of his body until they formed a large ball in her hands. Ben blinked as he became part of the limited time bubble.

Lavender Emma had gone over to Jake and removed the Omnitrix from his wrist using a special potion. When Jake had emerged, he looked up at Lavender Emma blearily.

"When did you get highlights, Emma?" he asked. Then he saw Plain Emma.

"T-t-two Emmas? Ugghh." He fainted. Both Emmas chuckled. Lavender Emma stood up, the Omnitrix in her hand and Plain Emma walked over to Jake to give him his dragon powers. The Omnitrix shifted in Lavender Emma's hand, as though it wanted to claps itself upon her wrist. Lavender Emma glared at it and it stopped hurriedly.

"Hi Ben," Lavender Emma said as she approached the couch where Ben was lying down. Her gaze shifted and she saw his wound. She gently set the Omnitrix down and proceeded to heal the scratch.

Ben watched, amazed as his wound changed from green to red and then finally disappeared. Lavender Emma looked at him and smiled.

"Try not to get a harpy scratch again, okay?" Ben nodded slowly.

"Okay. Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Long. I'm from the next universe over." Ben looked confused.

"Why don't you research the multiverse theory later, okay?" Emma asked. Ben nodded slowly. Lavender Emma let picked up the Omnitrix and it jumped eagerly to Ben's wrist.

"Yes!" He sat up and faced Lavender Emma.

"Thank you. How did you remove it?" he asked.

"I made a special potion. However, it wasn't finished, so you still can't remove the Omnitrix very easily," Lavender Emma replied.

"How do I get it off again?" he asked.

"That's for you to find out," Lavender Emma said with a smile. Ben stood up.

"I don't know how to thank you," he began. Lavender Emma's smile grew wider.

Then Ben kissed her gently on the cheek. Lavender Emma's face became a delicate shade of pink.

"It was the best thank you I could think of," Ben said by way of explanation. Lavender Emma's face grew pinker.

"Good bye," she said to Plain Emma and Ben.

"Bye!" Then she stepped through the portal with Drya and she was gone.

**

* * *

**

No need to worry! There will be an epilogue!


	7. Epilogue

**Yes, I am going to start work on The Two Kinds of Halfas straight away!  
I don't own AD:JL or Ben 10! If you say that I do, my blue moose will send you to the planet Pluto! And Pluto isn't even a planet anymore!  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Jake Ten? Epilogue

In the universe with Lavender Emma-

Emma was still pink as she climbed out of the portal.

"Bye, Drya," she said as her friend was whisked away. Jake was still on the couch. He was reading her magazine again.

"So what happened?" he drawled. Emma rolled her eyes, snatched the magazine out of his hands, and left.

* * *

In the universe with Plain Emma-

Emma was in her room. She was reading a book called Dealing with Siblings: How to not kill them. Her brother was at dragon lessons. He didn't remember anything, which was lucky.

She smiled as she remembered what had happened after they had defeated the harpies.

* * *

Flashback-

_"Jake?"_

_"Yeah Emma?"_

_"Why on earth, or anywhere else for that matter, did you try to activate the Omnitrix?"_

_"The what?"_

_"The watch!"_

_"Oh. Right. Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? After all, everything turned out all right..."_

_"Are you kidding me? You nearly ripped apart the multiverse by its very seams!" _

_"But-"_

_"WHEN I PREVENT YOU FROM DOING SOMETHING, DON'T YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE I HAD A CAUSE!?"_

_"Please stop yelling in capitals, Emma. I'm sorry!"_

_"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"_

* * *

End flashback-

Emma grinned. that had been yesterday, and remembering the sight of Jake squirming and pink still made her happy. Her smile faltered. It was too bad that Ben had left so soon.

"Emma, dinner's going to be ready soon!" sang Haley as she skipped past her older sister's room.

"Okay." Emma set her book aside as her eyes became covered in a thin mist. A few moments later, the mist disappeared. Emma's grin returned in full force.

"The other Emma deserves it," she said out loud to herself, thinking of the wonderful fate that awaited Lavender Emma. Then she went downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 sighed, then turned around to face her audience.

"Here's what happened.

"Ben and the two Longs defeated the harpies easily. After all, even the bravest harpy would be terrified at the sight of a deathly sick boy suddenly turning into Fourarms.

"That Ben never saw Lavender Emma again. Neither did that Jake. However, Lavender Emma and Plain Emma still met each other in the dream corridor and swapped stories.

"Lavender Emma soon afterward went on a road trip with her brother, Fu Dog, and someone else. Read The Two Kinds of Halfas for more info!

"Lavender Emma eventually met her universe's Ben.

"But that's another story."

* * *

**That is another story. A story that I will be publishing after I finish the Two Kinds of Halfas and Dreambending.**

**Yes, yes, I'm pulling up a new document to work some more on The Two Kinds of Halfas right now!  
**


End file.
